


Be Mine

by raincoloredpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alain seducing Ash, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Charizaditeshipping, Fluff, M/M, Restraints, Riding, Smut, megabondshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincoloredpetals/pseuds/raincoloredpetals
Summary: Ash and his friends go to Alola to enjoy a vacation for the sandy beaches, warm ocean and new Pokémon. During a night out to a bar, a gorgeous stranger with piercing blue eyes catches his attention, but he thought nothing of it even though his heart was skipping. It wasn't until the next night at the same bar when the stranger beckons him closer to seduce him.





	1. Brown meets Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU!
> 
> Ash, Clemont, Serena and Mairin are 21, Bonnie is 19 and Alain is 23. There will be OOC moments, so be warned.

"This was the best idea ever!" sang Bonnie, taking a sip of her Nomelade as she dreamily thought back on their day. She was sporting a minor tan from being out in the sun all day. Ash grinned. He had to agree with Bonnie. A vacation was what they needed after being busy for so long. And since it was a vacation, they decided to splurge. Clemont was an engineer at the electrical company in Lumiose City and could pay for himself and Bonnie. Serena was a top Pokémon Performer and garnered a lot of sponsorships. Ash was the champion of Kanto and had an income provided by the Kanto League. They could all afford it, finding the time was the difficult part. Serena giggled and raised her Sitrus margarita.

"To a much needed vacation!" That they could drink to. Ash took a sip of his Tamato whiskey, the liquid spicy on his tongue. Serena sipped her margarita and made yummy noises at the taste. Clemont had a lick of his Cheri bourbon before he felt his cheeks flame up. He sputtered and coughed as the taste grew stronger in his mouth.

"I think this is too strong!" he exclaimed, grabbing Bonnie's Nomelade to cool his tongue. Bonnie pouted.

"It's just a lick! Now you drank all of my Nomelade!" Clemont bumbled an apology before fishing out an ice cube to keep in his mouth. Ash giggled and pat his back. It would be best to lay off the alcohol for now.

"I'll get some Nomelade for all of us." He got up to go to the bar, smiling as he heard his friends talk about Clemont being a lightweight. He made his way to the bar and waved at the bartender for four Nomelades. He leaned on the bar as he waited, taking a good look around a lively bar. People were dancing around and laughing like his group was. They had gone Lapras-riding on the ocean and did a tour in the forest to meet Alolan Pokémon like Rowlets and Pikipeks, ending the day by going to a bar with berries grown for human consumption. Ash refrained from catching any of them because Serena reminded them that they were there on vacation, not a journey.

They were great friends, really. The group met during a summer camp Professor Oak hosted in Kanto years ago and they all just clicked. They kept in contact online and visited each other every so often, but Ash didn't have much time to stay in Kalos to compete since he had duties in Kanto as their reigning champion. Having fun with his friends like this was great.

He heard someone say something about Nomelade, thinking it was his. He turned and saw that the bartender wasn't talking to him, but was handing the Nomelade to a girl his age at another table. The girl thanked him and whined when he walked away.

"Why can't I have another cocktail?!" she demanded from her companion, drinking her Nomelade in spite. Ash's heart skipped a beat when he saw the guy next to her. The guy with black hair and intense blue eyes focused on the girl. Based on his pale complexion and out-of-place clothing, he wasn't a local. He wore baggy black pants, a blue shirt and a thin black jacket with a blue scarf around his neck. He looked really hot as he scowled with a whiskey in hand.

"Because you're a nightmare when you're drunk, Mairin. I don't want to drag your ass back to the room _again_." Ah, he was probably taken. Ash sulked for a second and whirled around quickly when the guy looked up in his direction. The bartender was just finishing the drinks and Ash quickly paid and took them back to his table.

Bonnie cheered and took the first one when he got back, scooting so he could sit with them. He sat down and grabbed his drink, deliberately ignoring the table with the hot guy and whining chick. But he glanced over just once and was stunned to see that he was looking right at him with his fiery blues. Intimidated and a little flattered, he pretended to listen carefully to Bonnie's list of activities for them tomorrow.

* * *

The next day was another forest walk, but they had to run from a wild Bewear when they accidentally stumbled on its territory. It was Bonnie's fault for being too loud and attracting the Pokémon's attention. Screaming, all three had to hoist Clemont up with them so he was faster than the Bewear. Their adrenaline was pumping as they reached the end of the forest, crashing to the ground when the Bewear froze and ran back to its den. Clemont was dropped so they could breathe.

Ash's legs felt like jelly after the mad sprint to safety. "I thought we were supposed to be on vacation!" he growled, glaring at Bonnie. She put her hands together.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, then handed him her thermos. Serena was the first to recover as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Smiling brightly, she knew just the thing to work off all their stress.

"Let's go dancing!" she sang. Ash choked on his water and coughed loudly. Clemont looked more afraid than he did against the Bewear.

"D-d-d-dancing?!" Bonnie was drowning out his complaints with her cheers. Clemont was awful at it and Ash was just barely better. The latter was resentful of the idea.

"We were just chased by a giant Bewear and you want to go dancing? I'd rather eat and go to bed." Clemont hastily agreed, but Bonnie and Serena shook them both.

"But the bar has so many other drinks I wanna try! And dancing is fun!" Ash rolled his eyes.

"I can agree on the drinks, but dancing? No. Of course you would love it, you're a Pokémon Performer." She shook him harder.

"I'll buy the first round of drinks!" she offered. "Please? I really wanna go dancing!"

Ash grumbled, but looked at Clemont and sighed. "C'mon, Clemont. Let's go dancing."

Clemont's cries were masked by Bonnie and Serena cheering.

* * *

They went to the same bar as last night, music pumping out of the door. They had to get a drink in first before Serena made the announcement that they were going to dance. She took Clemont to teach him some moves, but Clemont made sure that Ash would take care of Bonnie. Ash rolled his eyes.

"I promise, Clemont. Have fun!" Bonnie waved him away so she and Ash could dance together. He grabbed her hands instead of her waist, swaying to the music while she jumped and swung them around happily. Bonnie's style of dancing was the same as ever, but it was easy for Ash to follow. Bonnie squealed and pointed over at Clemont and Serena, laughing as she saw her brother dance like he didn't have his glasses on. While the two were having a ball teasing Clemont, Ash felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and felt his mouth dry when the gorgeous guy from last night smiled at him. His eyes weren't as annoyed as they were before, but they were still intense.

"Want to dance?" he asked politely, his tone playful. Ash frowned, turning his whole body so he was in front of Bonnie protectively.

"She's off-limits, buddy." The guy didn't even blink, smiling wider.

"Does that make _you_ off-limits?" he inquired. Ash was as dense as a brick, turning to Bonnie for clarity.

"I'm not following here," he whispered. She giggled.

"He wants to dance with you, silly! Not me." A switch seemed to flip on in his head, heart racing when he realized that the guy wanted him. Wait, so he wasn't taken! Christ, why did he feel so hopeful? Bonnie tugged on his hat.

"Dance with him!" She didn't let him argue and ran off back to their table. He felt nervous. He was going to step on this guy's foot.

"I-I'm warning you that I suck." The guy's eyes shone with an undetectable emotion before he chuckled. Ash couldn't put his finger on it, but he warned him.

"That's nice to know for another time." His voice was low and sent shivers up his spine. He held his hand out for him to take.

"Let's dance."


	2. A Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here's some teasing here and there to build up to the smut :D
> 
> The song I used for the dance is Route 10 from Black/White, the Super Smash Bros Wii U version. Such a great song if you wanna give it a  
>  listen!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ItRSs983ws if the link doesn't work

Ash could feel his stomach twisting in knots as he stood with Gorgeous, feeling like he was under a microscope. This guy was really hot and Ash was wondering why the guy bothered to approach him.

"What's your name?" asked Gorgeous, waiting for the next song to come up. Ash was debating on finding an excuse to get out of dancing, but he did want to spend a little more time with him. He chewed his bottom lip before answering.

"I'm Ash. And this is Pika-" He pointed to his shoulder where Pikachu would usually sit, freezing when he realized Pikachu wasn't there. To his horror, he remembered that he left his Pokémon in a Poké Spa at the hotel. Gorgeous blinked.

"Pika?" he asked. Ash laughed nervously.

"I-uh, usually have my Pikachu with me. Guess I said his name out of reflex." He smirked.

"I see. Well Ash, my name's Alain." Alain. That wasn't a name he heard often, but it was a tad familiar. The next song was starting up, one from the Unova region that was played with a violin and slow guitar. Thoughts coming to a halt, he blinked and looked over at the DJ, who announced something about getting more sensual. What the hell, when did it suddenly changed to romantic music? People grabbed their partners by their waists and fooled around with fluffy PDA. He spotted Clemont struggle with the energetic beats, but Serena got him to keep up so they could playfully dance. Alain smiled and grabbed Ash's hand.

"I'll lead." Hoooold on, that meant-

He nearly squeaked when Alain's arm went around his waist, then grabbed Ash's other hand and draped it on his shoulder. He brought Ash close until he felt their hips touch. The body heat radiating off Alain's body made Ash feel flushed.

"I'm really bad at this. I'm going to step on your foot." Alain chuckled good-naturedly.

"I'll make sure it won't happen." Ash watched him silently time himself before Alain began to move. He stumbled back as Alain moved towards him, but the taller male held him up so he wouldn't slip. He was freaking out when Alain spun him, managing to miraculously stay on his feet. He listened to the music, which was really nice in his opinion, and followed the best he could to Alain's movements. It wasn't easy at first because this guy danced like a pro. But he was enjoying himself despite the initial panic.

To Bonnie, Ash and Alain looked really good. Mainly because Alain was leading and kept Ash from looking foolish. He didn't step on his foot because Alain moved it before it could happen. She cackled as she heard Ash freak out because Alain put both hands on his waist. Oh, Ash, you lovable buffoon.

"What are you doing?!" Ash shouted, grabbing his wrists. Alain chuckled.

"I'm going to lift you for this part." And he had to do it quick since the music was building up to that point.

"For real-whoa!" Ash was suddenly lifted with ease and spun. His head was spinning and he desperately sought for stability by wrapping his legs around Alain's waist. His arms grabbed onto him tightly around the neck. When the song ended, Alain stopped spinning and grinned at him. His arms went around Ash's back and held him until Ash would grab onto his shoulders and let himself down.

"You're a great dancer, Ash," he teased as Ash stabilized himself. _'Yeah right,'_ the younger thought sarcastically. He breathed in sharply when Alain's hands run slowly down his back, shivering when they stopped just above his jeans. Heat churned deep inside his stomach, spreading down to his crotch. He moved his head down so that his hat blocked Alain from seeing how red his face was.

"Um, Alain, right? Thanks for the dance. Minus the lifting part. I felt like I was losing years off my life doing that." Alain laughed, clearing his throat to speak.

"It was a pleasure. And you did fine. Can't complain when I have someone as cute as you gripping my waist like that." Ash looked up quickly before tugging his hat down to hide his face.

"'Cute?' Oh, I-I..." He had to abort otherwise he would make a bigger fool out of himself. "Uh, thanks! Well, I'm gonna get going!"

Alain's fingers tucked under his chin, barely brushing his bottom lip with his thumb.

"So soon?" he whispered. Face flushed, Ash spoke fast.

"Y-yeah! I have to go talk to my friend now. Um, I hope to see you around, then!" Alain's eyes shone.

"I hope so too." He leaned down and kissed him next to his mouth before letting go. Ash barely bobbed his head in farewell before squeezing his way through the crowd back to the table. Serena and Clemont were dancing to the new song with the latter barely able to keep up.

Bonnie grinned at him and passed him a Nomelade. "Great dancing out there!"

"We speak of this to no one," he declared, drinking half of his Nomelade.

"What?! Why not?!" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Ash made a face. "Because it's embarrassing!"

"He was so cute though!" she whined, then pouted when he glared at her. "Okay, fine. I won't say a word. By the way, what's his name?"

"Alain." He would remember his name for the rest of his life. He was sure of it. Bonnie tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, he's familiar, but I dunno from where. See, I could ask Clemont-" Her sentence ended when Ash hissed at her.

" _Bonnie_..." She quickly nodded at him.

"I _know_! My lips are sealed! Wanna go back out there and dance?" she asked hopefully, wanting fun now that Ash got his. In a better mood, Ash grinned.

"Sure."

* * *

He didn't see Alain for the rest of the night, but he didn't let it show that he was disappointed. Bonnie playfully teased him that Alain made him a better dancer, causing him to make a face and ignore her. All four of them happily left the bar with huge smiles and sore muscles. Even Clemont enjoyed dancing.

Back at the hotel, they went to pick up their Pokémon who were all nicely groomed and relaxed. Ash held his arms out for Pikachu to jump into, hugging him.

"Hey, buddy! Did you guys have a fun time?" Pikachu smiled and pumped an arm into the air.

"Pika!" he said passionately. His other Pokémon enthusiastically agreed. Ash giggled when Pikachu nuzzled him so he could feel how soft his fur was. Another Pokémon was walking out of the spa area, a Charizard with a strange metal ring around its neck and a blue stone embedded in it. It immediately left the compound after nodding goodbye to the receptionist. Bonnie blinked.

"Don't the Trainers have to pick up the Pokémon?" The receptionist smiled politely.

"The Trainer gave permission to us and his Charizard to let him go when he was finished," she answered. Ash hummed. That Charizard seemed pretty strong. It reminded him of his own. Clemont made a comment about the stone, but he didn't clarify. Ash shrugged.

"Let's go have dinner!" he announced, the group cheering and heading up to their room to eat.

* * *

Ash walked out of the shower, wearing his pajamas and a towel around his neck. Everyone else was watching TV or playing with the toys provided by the hotel. Their dirty dishes were taken out a while ago so the group could unwind before bed.

"I'm not that tired yet, so I'm gonna explore." He opted to wear some pants so he wouldn't feel too chilly. Pikachu hurried to follow him with the room key so he wouldn't lock himself out. The others waved goodbye to him before going back to what they were doing. The brochure for the hotel had a list of places to sight-see, but most required day time.

"Should we go to the roof?" Pikachu agreed and jumped off his shoulder to run to the elevator. Ash chuckled and pressed the button to go up.

The roof was a place for a pool and other lounge chairs. There was an occupied hot tub and quite a few people swimming around. Ash came to take in the fresh air, heading to the edge of the roof to look at the view. The nightlife was bright in the tourist areas. He could see the moonlight reflecting off the ocean as waves crashed onto the shore. The breeze was pretty cold, but he was durable.

A roar rang in his ears, shocking him and Pikachu into backing away from the edge while covering their ears. A Charizard swooped up and hovered in the air above them, holding a folded piece of paper. The metal necklace around its neck confirmed that it was the same Charizard from the spa. He landed firmly, causing the ground to quake slightly before handing him the paper.

"Uh, thanks," he muttered, taking the paper and unfolding it.

**'I wanted to thank you again for the dance. –Alain'**

His heart raced. Alain knew where he was? How? The Charizard pointed down over the edge, nodding. Ash and Pikachu held onto the rail and peered down. Each room had its own balcony. And below two stories was Alain, who waved at him casually while leaning on the ledge. He was wearing black sweats and a minimalist, ivory shirt of Charmander. He nodded to his Charizard, who grabbed Ash and flew off the roof, ignoring his screams. In a panic, Pikachu leapt forward and grabbed onto Ash as they descended down to Alain.

Alain laughed as Ash was let down, his legs shaking while Charizard looked proud of himself.

"Thanks, Charizard. I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't want Charizard to fly back and forth with messages." Ash nodded, laughing nervously.

"Y-you could've come up to the roof instead," he pointed out. Alain rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'd rather do, but circumstances made it so I have to wait here in case someone needs me." Ash blinked.

"For…?" Alain pressed his finger to Ash's lips. The sudden touch shocked him like Pikachu would.

"A secret." Then he chuckled. "Honestly, it's just too embarrassing to explain right now."

He dropped his hand, Ash lifting up his own to his lips. Why did he feel excited about something as dumb as a touch?

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Alain hummed in thought.

"Nothing," he admitted after a minute. Ash and Pikachu nearly crashed to the floor. Alain chuckled again, looking at him passionately.

"I just wanted to see you again." Ash's heart skipped like last night when he first saw him. Trying to find something else to focus on, he looked over at Pikachu.

"T-this is Pikachu! Remember? I told you about him at the bar." Alain didn't bat an eye, reaching a hand out to the mouse.

"Hello, Pikachu. My name's Alain." Pikachu grinned and shook his hand.

"Pikachu!" Alain glanced over at Ash, lips curling into a playful smirk.

"You're as cute as your Trainer." Brown eyes widened, stuttering as Pikachu began to giggle. Alain checked the time.

"Ah, it's getting pretty late. What floor are you on?" Ash frowned. His head shook like mad.

"Not gonna tell! You might have Charizard drop me off!" Alain feigned a disappointed sigh.

"I wonder what gave me away. Let me walk you out." He led him into his room towards the door. Considering they were going a little slow, Ash took the time to look around the room. Six Poké Balls were laid on the nightstand with a similar metal ring like the one on Charizard. He also had a huge king-sized bed compared to the full-sized ones in Ash's room for the four of them. He kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't say something embarrassing. They got to the door and Alain opened it to let him out, grabbing his shoulder just when he was almost through the door. Ash turned scarlet when Alain's familiar lips met his cheek. Just as he pulled away, the tanned male felt a warm breath against his ear.

"Good night, Ash," he whispered huskily. Ash nodded sheepishly.

"Good night!" He ran for it with Pikachu to the nearest elevator. Alain had a soft smile on his lips as he watched him take off, erasing when the door next to his room opened up. Mairin appeared and clung to her door like gravity was weighing heavily on her shoulders. Her head was lolling to the side and hurt like a bitch.

"Alain…" Mairin whined, Chespie running out to grab her. Alain shook his head. _'This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I have to take care of her drunk ass._ Again _.'_

"Mairin, don't make this a common occurrence on our vacation. I need to relax too." She whimpered.

"But Pinab Coladas~!" He rolled his eyes. Her excuses were lame when she was this wasted. She pouted, going forward to give him a piece of her mind, but lost her balance and fell. Chespie ran to catch her with Vine Whip, exasperated at his Trainer's antics. A clicking sound attracted their attention, turning to see that the door had shut. Mairin paled and grabbed her head that ached more than ever.

"I left my card key in there!" she shouted, Chespie's jaw dropping. Alain sighed, rubbing his forehead. _'I'm so glad Ash didn't stick around for this.'_

* * *

Ash unlocked the door and walked into the room, his friends still awake and watching TV together. Serena waved at him.

"Enjoy your walk?" she asked, patting the space beside her so he could sit. He nodded and sat down.

"I went to the rooftop. They have a pool up there." She giggled.

"We should have a swim up there! Apparently the beach has a bunch of water-types called Mareanie swimming around. They're also poison-type Pokémon, so it would be best not to run into them." Clemont grimaced.

"Yeah, let's stay at the hotel where we're safe from those and Bewears." They all nodded wisely. Serena clapped her hands together.

"Then we can go dancing again! It was so fun tonight!" Even Clemont had to agree. Ash nodded, thinking about Alain and their dance. Bonnie elbowed him playfully, Dedenne doing the same.

"Maybe you'll see something you like."

"Denene!" mimicked Dedenne. Ash mocked her and shoved her face first into her mattress while Dedenne ran from Ash's wrath.

" _Good night, Bonnie_! Good night, you guys!" The others wished the same and got into their respective beds, Ash's thoughts drifting to Alain before he fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning after breakfast and some lazing around, they got changed, put on sunscreen and ran to the elevator for the roof. The Pokémon were let out to play and took over parts of the pool to have fun. Clemont stayed as far away as he could from the edge, crawling whenever he had to get remotely close to the rails.

While everyone played, Ash leaned on the rails and peered over to where Alain had stood last night. Of course Alain wasn't there right now. He did want to talk to him more. It was spontaneous the other night so he hadn't thought about what to say.

"Ash!" called Clemont. "Greninja and Hawlucha want to have a cannonball contest and they need you to judge!"

His Pokémon clenched their fists confidently, eyes blazing for the competition.

"Ninja!"

"Lucha!" Ash grinned, pushing off the rail.

"Sure thing!"

* * *

As night came, they returned to their room and showered before getting dressed to go to the bar. They let their Pokémon out to have more fun in the room and watch TV. After leaving them food, berries and Poké puffs, the humans waved goodbye and headed out to enjoy their night.

The bar was packed as usual with the four of them grabbing a booth to themselves. Serena hummed as she scanned the menu. They decided not to have alcohol since it was going to be a bad habit to drink every night.

"Can we get four Oran soda slushes?" she asked, handing the menu to the waitress. Bonnie bounced happily as she watched people dance.

"I can't wait to get out there! I can see a few keepers!" At her last remark, Clemont felt a chill down his spine.

"Bonnie! Can you not stress me out with that when we're here?!" She pouted at him.

"I can't! I need to find someone to take care of you!" she declared, ignoring his pleas for her to stop. Ash grinned evilly.

"Maybe you should help him find a dance partner first." Sparkles ignited in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, you're right!" Clemont glared at Ash, adjusting his glasses so his vision was sharper.

"Ash! How could you?!" They all laughed until the waitress reappeared with their drinks. She placed Ash's glass in front of him and smiled.

"Your drink, sir. From the gentleman who danced with you the other night." His cheeks flushed. _'A-Alain's here?'_ Bonnie's eyes glittered, Serena choked on her slush and Clemont nearly dropped his glass.

"You danced with someone?!" Clemont cried. He wasn't into dancing even with friends. Ash looked around for Alain.

"Y-yeah. A guy." Serena cupped her mouth in excitement, uncovering it to speak.

"Who is he?! Is he a ten?" she asked, following his eyes as he tried to find him. He spotted him at his own table, waving slightly with a red drink in hand. Ash beamed and waved back.

"There he is." Bonnie chewed on her straw thoughtfully. She needed to find a girl as hot as this guy and introduce her to Clemont. The others looked over and gasped.

"That's-!" At Serena's cry, Ash blinked. She knew him?

"Alain Sycamore?!" And so did Clemont? Hmm, Sycamore? Bells were ringing, but they weren't making sense. He raised his hand.

"I'm not following here." Clemont turned to him, an intense look in his eye.

"He became Kalos Champion at fourteen! In fact, he's never lost since he got the title! He hasn't battled for leagues since, but he hasn't lost his touch. He does a lot of traveling outside of Kalos to research Mega Evolution and only battles trainers with Pokémon that can." Oh, now he remembered why he recognized Alain's name. He was rumored to have absolutely no chill in a battle. That was Ash's type of opponent! Fired up, he got up so fast that Clemont had to catch the stool from falling.

"I'm going back to the hotel!" That dude sounded intimidating, that meant he was a serious battler. He needed to get his Pokémon and challenge him!

"STOP!" The girls pounced on him, forcing him to sit back down. In the corner of his eye, Ash saw Alain chuckle. Serena yanked on his hat to get his attention.

"Ash! Go talk to him! He bought you a drink and danced with you! The least you could do is ask him why!" she suggested. Ash groaned. That didn't matter right now!

"Let's just chalk it up to him being nice. But I need to grab my Pokémon so I can challenge him!" They squeezed onto him tighter.

"No guy buys a drink for a stranger just to be nice! And didn't you say we're on vacation?!" Bonnie fired back, remembering their escape from the Bewear. He pouted.

"But Mega Evolved Pokémon, you guys!" he mewled. Clemont nervously waved at them.

"I can ask him why for you." He was immediately shut down.

"No! He might think your Ash's boyfriend! That would be a disaster!" As Bonnie thought about it, the more she imagined Clemont in a grave. Alain could be deadly.

"Besides, Alain was nice to you and I heard he rarely is to people he's barely met. Look!" Serena gestured over to Alain. Alain put his drink down, waiting for Ash to meet his eyes. He beckoned him over with two fingers. Their faces were blank.

"I think he wants you," whispered Clemont.

"He _really_ wants you," Bonnie added teasingly. She got up to make room for Ash to move, pointing to the dancefloor.

"I'm gonna find Clemont a wife! Later~!" she sang, skipping into the crowd. Clemont chased after her and Serena stayed to enjoy her drink.

"I'll sit here and give you cues!" she offered. Ash made a face as he grabbed his drink.

"How can you tell what's going on if you're tables away?" She winked.

"I'll manage! Go get him!" she cheered. He laughed nervously and made his way to Alain's table, his smirk becoming clearer with each step. He scooted over for Ash to sit, waving his hand to give him permission.

"Hey, Ash," he whispered into his ear as Ash took his seat. Shivers ran down his spine, but they weren't unpleasant. He smiled at him.

"Hi, Alain! Thanks for the drink." The taller male nodded.

"You're welcome. Were your friends pissed that only you got a free drink? Things seemed intense." Ash laughed.

"No, not at all. They were telling me about you." Alain hummed. He recognized Clemont as the promising engineer from Lumiose City and Serena for her Pokémon performances. Mairin kept bugging him to go with her to a showcase. He propped up an elbow and rested his chin on his palm.

"What did they say?" He didn't care much about people's opinions of him, but what Ash thought of it mattered. Ash couldn't hold back his excitement, eyes sparkling at the thought of how strong Alain was.

"You battle Mega Evolved Pokémon! And you're really strong 'cause you're the Kalos Champion! I really wanna battle you!" Alain blinked, surprised at how enthusiastic Ash was about battling. Serena flailing her arms desperately got both their attention. If Ash got excited like that, he must've been talking about battling. They JUST told him not to do any battling! She held her arms out, then brought them into herself. She shook her head, pointed to her mouth and mimicked the movements of throwing a ball. Her hands moved as if they were mouths talking to each other. Her interpretive dance was lost to Ash.

"What is she telling me?" he muttered. Alain pitched in.

"She's saying 'Dial back. Don't talk about battling. Talk to him.'" Ash gasped silently. He talked about battling, didn't he?! Argh, why didn't he listen to his brain?! He laughed it off as best he could.

"H-how did you know?" Alain took a sip of his drink.

"My friend does the same thing." Friend…the girl who was drinking with him that night? Alain noticed him looking and smiled. So he did stare at him that night.

"I couldn't go up to the roof with you that night because my friend got drunk and I had to make sure she didn't cause more blunders than she usually does. Mairin's pretty clumsy. She even locked herself out last night while complaining to me." Ash burst out laughing. If Pikachu hadn't grabbed the card key, he would've ended up exactly like her.

Alain gently bit his thumbnail. He really like how cute Ash sounded when he laughed. And that excitement in his eyes when he talked about battling was contagious.

"Want to walk with me outside? I'm not babysitting Mairin tonight." Ash laughed again and nodded, the two of them finishing their drinks before leaving the bar. Serena was torn between following them and trusting Ash to figure it out on his own. If she intervened, Alain might show his bad side and knowing Ash's temper, the two would have a heated clash and the battle she was trying to prevent would happen. She huffed in defeat as she stirred her drink.

* * *

The two walked out of the bar, the beach just a few feet away. Alain jerked his head towards the beach and led him along the shore. Ash unconsciously leaned towards Alain, eyeing the water anxiously. Alain took the chance to hook his arm around his.

"You alright?" he asked, giving him a little shake. Ash jolted, nodding nervously.

"My friend mentioned something about Mareanies lurking around. I don't want to be stung by one." Alain chuckled.

"You know that they're only active during the day, right?" Great, now he looked stupid again. He pulled away from Alain, but he grasped his hand. In the moonlight, his eyes looked sharper.

"Your hand's cold," he commented simply, casually changing the subject. "Have you been enjoying yourself in Alola?"

Ash actually didn't mind, finding it comfortable. He nodded to him.

"Yeah! I'm from Kanto. We don't really have beaches like this near my town. My friends and I have had a lot of fun here though! We went Lapras-riding and took a few walks in the forest. And then Bonnie got us chased by a Bewear," he muttered at the last sentence. Alain didn't hear, blinking at him.

"What happened in the forest?" he inquired curiously. Ash glowered, the memory coming back.

"Bonnie, the friend I danced with, got the attention of this massive Bewear and it started chasing us. The three of us had to pick up Clemont and run for it. I thought we were dead, but we made it out. We're not going into that forest any time soon!" Alain tried to hold back his laughter, failing and holding his stomach at the thought of four people being chased by a pink and black bear Pokémon. Ash pouted. How dare he laugh! This was serious!

"I said we could've DIED!" he shouted, gripping his hand to get his attention. Alain calmed down and coughed a little.

"I-I'm sorry. I just tried imagining how that went in my head." Ash scowled.

"Isn't it frightening?" To humor him, he nodded amicably.

"Yes, yes it is." Now he got it. Ash grinned widely.

"Did you do anything that exciting since you've been here?" Alain had to think about it. His life was supposed to be exciting, fighting Mega Evolved Pokémon all the time, but it all went to research rather than personal satisfaction. But here…he was excited for other reasons.

"I met someone in the bar two nights ago. Does that count?" Ash felt something pang in his chest.

"O-oh, who?" He couldn't read Alain's eyes, but they were storming with emotion.

He cupped Ash's cheek with his free hand, pulling him closer and sealing their lips in a kiss. Ash's eyes widened, heat churning in his stomach like it did when they danced. His body took over impulsively, responding to Alain by yanking him close and kissing him back fiercely. Alain's tongue slipped into his mouth unexpectedly, Ash gasping when it slowly and firmly moved against his. But he wasn't disgusted.

He let go of Alain's hand to grab his shoulders while Alain's went behind his back. He shivered when his hands slowly lifted the back of his shirt up and his fingertips danced up his skin. He pulled away, a passionate mewling sound seeping from his lips.

His eyes widened, hand closing over his mouth. What was that?! Alain chuckled softly in his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck. Goosebumps decorated Ash's skin at the contact.

"Should we continue this somewhere private?" asked Alain, his voice low. Ash took a minute to breathe. He wanted to take the offer more than he didn't, but he had never done this sort of thing before and it was a little frightening at how rapidly this was developing.

"I-I dunno." Alain didn't seem bothered, pulling away when Ash was steady on his feet. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out two cards, handing one to Ash.

"If it ever becomes a 'yes,' here." Ash stared at it, head tilting. It looked like the exact same card he had.

"Isn't that…?" Alain must've read his mind when he nodded.

"The extra room key to my place. Room 5702." He pressed the card into Ash's outstretched hand. Ash bit his bottom lip.

"And you trust me enough to just let me in your room?" Alain didn't seem bothered.

"I do. It would make me really happy if you came, Ash." He had both lust and endearment in his eyes, but Ash wasn't experienced enough to tell. He laid one last kiss on his lips that was just as intimate as the first. Pulling away, he took a Poké Ball out of his pocket and nodded to Ash, who was beginning to smile broadly.

"I'm going back to my room first." He winked at him before calling out his Charizard from the ball. Climbing onto his back, he nodded once more before the two of them were gone. Ash slowly touched the card in his hand. Smiling to himself, he placed it into his pocket before heading back inside.

* * *

Ash and his friends were heading back to their room, Bonnie going on and on about how Clemont was ruining his chances of finding a wife by keeping her on a leash. As they prattled on and argued, he played with the card key in his pocket.

At the door, Serena nodded to him to open it. In reflex, he pulled the card out and swiped it, but the door knob shone a red light. He went white when he realized that he just tried using Alain's key for their door. The others blinked in confusion.

"Is your card bugging out?" asked Clemont, digging his out of his pocket and swiping it. A green light replaced the red and the door unlocked. Ash laughed nervously and opened the door.

"Maybe!" Their Pokémon greeted them, all jumping around and cleaning the spaces for them to sit. Ash gave Noivern a hearty scratch as Pikachu climbed up his shoulder for a hug.

"Hey, buddy! Alright, I'm gonna shower first!" He let Pikachu jump off and headed into the shower, emptying his pockets before going into the bathroom. Clemont noticed that Ash had taken out two card keys, picking them up. They had two cards for the room. Ash had one and he had the other. So where did this extra card come from?

Ah, Alain must've given it to him. He said nothing to the others, taking their card from the pile so Ash wouldn't accidentally use it like he did with Alain's.

Ash came out of the shower and bee-lined it to the card he pulled out of his pocket. Without thinking about why he didn't see his regular room key, he pocketed Alain's key. Pikachu noticed Ash getting ready to leave and stared.

"Pika-pi?" asked Pikachu, running towards Ash as he slipped on some sandals provided by the hotel. Ash grinned at him over his shoulder.

"Sorry, buddy. I'm gonna be going solo for tonight." Pikachu looked confused, but nodded. It must have had something to do with that guy from last night. He went back to socializing with Goodra and Talonflame who were asking him questions about where Ash was going. Ash nodded when he was set and turned to his friends.

"Head to bed without me. Good night!" The girls stared as he took off.

"Where's he going?" asked Bonnie. Clemont hummed softly.

"Probably to see Alain." He laughed a little when both of them had their jaws dropped.

* * *

When he reached Alain's room, Ash held up the card, debating whether or not he should go inside. He inched the card close to the slot, nerves getting the best of him as he pulled away. If this were a Pokémon battle, he'd be in there in a millisecond. But this was different. Kinda. They both involved passion and a bit of impulsiveness. Did he really compare this to battling?

But he knew that he wanted Alain. That's why he was here. He gave him an invitation so there should be no surprise that Ash was here. Remembering their kiss, he found the motivation he was looking for to let himself in. Alain reached out to him first. Now he was going to respond.

He swiped the card, watching the green light indicate that the door was open. The door immediately swung open and a pair of strong arms brought him in before he had the chance to blink. He back hit a wall and his lips were met with a pair he was familiar with. He shuddered at their intensity and kissed back deeply. A hand slowly crept up his neck to the back of his head, Alain pulling away to press firm kisses and nips on his neck. Ash moaned as his nerves jolted with each kiss and bite on his sensitive skin. He grasped Alain's shoulders and held on as the taller male finally pulled away. His blue eyes were cloudy.

"You came," he whispered. Ash panted, a small smile creeping up his lips.

"Y-yeah, I did," he replied breathlessly. Smirking, Alain reached out and shut his door before lifting Ash into his arms to carry him to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe~


	3. Bottoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT. Feel free to skip if you'd like! It's a section.

 

Ash's back hit the soft mattress, Alain hovering over him as he quickly took off his black jacket. Ash found his lips practically being devoured as his trademark jacket was slowly zipped down. He shivered, toes curling and thighs rubbing together when Alain released his lips and went for his neck again. Jacket out of the way, Alain had full access to his neck and latched onto a particularly sensitive spot. Ash cried out, slamming his hand over his mouth so the sound stayed muffled.

A sharper nip caused him to jump and look up, Alain lifting his head for him to see his icy blues. A hand caressed his cheek, laying a kiss on Ash's forehead.

"Let go, Ash. I want to hear it." He shook his head wildly.

"It's embarrassing!" He chuckled.

"You sound cute." His cheeks were scarlet, slowly dropping his hand and relaxing. Pleased, Alain went back to kissing his neck and finding the sensitive spot to mark it. His tongue slowly ran along Ash's neck, stopping when Ash cried out to latch his teeth onto the spot. Ash's mewls were music to his ears as he sucked harshly, digging his teeth in to make his mark. Ash flinched as he was bit, hitting Alain's shoulder.

"G-geez, your teeth are as sharp as a Charizard's!" he whined. Alain licked his skin apologetically and pulled away.

"My apologies," he replied, though his eyes shone with mirth rather than regret. Before he could nag him for lying, Ash felt his fingers gently glide along the mark Alain made. Then soft lips with the same gentleness pressed against his neck before Alain stepped back to tug off Ash's shirt. It was slipped off easily and a wet tongue made its way down his bare chest.

Ash unconsciously arched his body towards Alain, clinging to his shoulders tightly at the unfamiliar tingling sensation spreading across his body.

He felt his pants being slid down and a hand pushing through the waistband of his boxers. Alarmed, he gave him a light push. Alain immediately backed off, looking panicked.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" he asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I've never really done this kind of thing before. It freaked me out, that's all." Alain couldn't hide how pleased he was.

"So you're a virgin?" Ash made a face, feeling teased.

"Don't make fun of me," he muttered. Alain kissed his hair.

"I'm not. It just made me happy." He slid his hand down the tan skin to the navel. "Can I keep going?"

Ash took a deep breath, nodding when his nerves calmed down. Taking his approval, Alain's fingers pushed down his boxers until he could feel the tip. The male under him gasped when he suddenly pulled his hand out and grabbed him through the boxers. His hand didn't move gently. It pumped up and down the length, his cock growing harder with each stroke and each gasp as the pace got faster. Seeing what he needed on his nightstand, Alain grabbed it while Ash wiggled out of his pants that became tight. His boxers were pulled down as well, leaving him completely naked to Alain's eyes.

Something wet and warm grabbed his cock, heat pooling and making him twitch. Ah, it was lube. Alain nibbled on his earlobe, blowing softly as goosebumps decorated his skin.

"I'll make you feel good." He started pumping his hand up and down him again, hand reaching into his own pants to palm his own erection. Ash kissed Alain fully on the mouth to muffle his moans, openmouthed so their tongues met in a feverish tangle.

Arms flew around Alain's neck to bring him closer. He needed his touch that brought shivers down his spine and built up heat that was too much to bear. His hand didn't slow down the pace and Ash found his hips moving unconsciously to match his speed. A whine escaped his mouth when Alain's hand suddenly left him, leaving him unsatisfied and just a few strokes from cumming.

Alain chuckled deeply. "I'm not close yet."

He took one of Ash's hands off his shoulder and guided it down to his cock. But Ash felt another one in his grasp. He looked down quickly and saw that Alain had unzipped himself and pulled his out to press it against his. He was thicker and longer than him, his skin hotter when his hand brushed against the side. Their cocks pressing together had him twitching again.

"Grasp it tighter," he murmured, Ash following obediently. He was slicked with the lube, hissing in pleasure when Ash slowly tightened his fingers around their cocks. His hand adjusted around them, applying pressure and drawing out pleasurable moans from both.

Ash panted heavily, hand moving faster to push them closer to the edge. Feeling closer to his orgasm, Alain captured his lips in a heated kiss and jerked his hips into Ash's hand, releasing cum onto their stomachs. Ash squeaked into his mouth, releasing his and mixing with Alain's.

He sat back, letting go of their cocks to look down. The fluid got on their skin and the sheet. He shied away, but Alain held fast to him.

"Can we continue?" he asked, his breathing slowly steadying as he gazed into his eyes. He slowly laid Ash down onto the sheets, hovering over him and caressing his cheek.

Ash swallowed thickly. "Y-you're gonna…?

"Top?" he finished smoothly. He chuckled. "Yes. I will top. I don't find bottoming very appealing. Especially when you have such a cute face."

He reached for the lube to coat his fingers, taking them to Ash's ass. Ash felt one finger prod through the tight ring of muscle, crying out and clamping down at the intrusion. Alain hummed appreciatively.

"Ah, you're really tight." He started a slow pace when he felt Ash relax a bit, slowly letting him adjust so he can add more fingers. Ash panted heavily and grit his teeth with each thrust of his fingers, then mewled loudly when Alain moved to spread him apart.

"W-what?" he gasped. Alain smiled calmly.

"Have to stretch you out. I don't want to hurt you." But Ash's body was responding well to his touch. He could feel that he was just prepared enough. Ash looked down at Alain and frowned.

"You still have your clothes on," he muttered. Alain honestly forgot. He was too absorbed in Ash that it wasn't a priority to take his clothes off. His smirk made Ash's cock twitch.

"Want to take them off?" He suddenly flipped them over until Ash was on top and Alain's fingers were still buried in him, not pausing their pace. Ash arched his back, taking in his fingers deeper while Alain pressed a kiss to his chest. His fingers grasped the blue shirt in front of him, bunching the fabric and shakily pushing up to take the shirt off. Alain pulled out to raised his arms up, the shirt uncovering his fine abs and chest. He chuckled when Ash stared.

"I hope you like what you see." Ash jolted out of his thoughts and nodded.

"Y-yeah…" he admitted with a blush, then proceeded to undo his pants. Alain lifted his hips to help him take them off, the tanned male tossing them off the bed.

"Wait." His hand held him back when Alain was going to flip them over again. "I want to do something."

Amused, he laid back and hissed a curse when Ash suddenly took his cock into his mouth. He choked when he involuntarily thrust into his mouth, both settling down after a couple deep breaths to help them adjust.

His head bobbed, mouth swallowing and sucking Alain in a vice grip. Alain was very tempted to tease him that he stayed true at being good at sucking, but he was adorably oblivious and wouldn't understand. His hand grabbed where his mouth didn't reach, pumping up and down the length to massage it.

Ash felt his cock swell in his mouth, determined to finish him and swallow when he came. To his dismay, Alain pulled away and hoisted him up until he was face to face with him. His eyes were piercing with lust.

"I'll finish inside of you." In one swift motion, Ash was underneath him again and had two fingers working up his ass. "I think you're ready."

Ash bobbed his head in agreement, legs spreading when Alain was getting a condom to put on. The tip pressed against his entrance, penetrating slowly when Ash's heart skipped several beats with each motion. They both gasped out, Ash at the intrusion and Alain at the tightness. Arms braced on each side of Ash, a low panting sound echoing in his ear as he moved his hips to adjust. He was less tense now, letting Alain sink himself inside.

"Can I move?" asked Alain, watching Ash's face. When he nodded firmly, he started an even pace, thrusting slowly to draw out his sweet moans.

Alain's cock was engulfed in warmth, hips moving faster to encourage Ash to meet him. The bottom male jerked his hips up erratically to feel more of him inside. Feeling so full…he wanted more. Pushing back kept Alain's cock inside him longer and he didn't want to let go. At his enthusiasm, Alain braced himself and thrust harder and faster, unable to hold back his desire and claim the male under him. He was about to cum, but he wanted to see Ash come undone before him. Making him feel good was a priority. He reached down and grabbed Ash's cock, jerking him off to bring him closer to his orgasm.

Ash cried out, taken aback and spilling all over Alain's hand at the sudden added stimulation. He fell flat on the mattress, thoroughly spent and muscles deliciously sore. But Alain wasn't finished. He let out a breathy chuckle and turned Ash over until he was on all fours, his cock quickly burying inside of him again. Ash looked over his shoulder with a pitiful glance.

"I just came, Alain…" He caressed his back gently.

"I know. I'm about to finish too." He held onto Ash's hips and thrust, rocking their hips together as Ash clamped down on his cock again. He couldn't find the strength to stay on his arms, leaving his hips up as he fell onto the bed. The sight of him lying there and taking it was sinful. Christ, being inside him felt amazing. He would've preferred to finish with Ash looking at him with desperate brown eyes, but this position was perfect. His mind wandered to the thought of how it would feel to do it without a condom, but this was already what he wanted. His hips stuttered as he peaked, groaning and releasing into the condom. He pulled out, Ash sinking into the bed and panting. His face was flushed and warm as sleep quickly took over.

Alain took off the condom and tossed it into the waste basket nearby, stripping the dirty sheet from under Ash and taking it off the bed. He pulled the blanket over them and spooned the other male into his arms. Ash groaned and turned to him, snuggling into the warmth as shivering as the pleasure from before still lingered in his body. Alain smirked and kissed him before turning the light off. Maybe Ash would freak out with how close they are in the morning. To be honest, he couldn't wait to see it and tease him.

* * *

Ash dreamt of his championship win in Kanto, giggling incessantly when he received his trophy from his good friend and former champion Leaf. His friend applauded and introduced him to the cheers of Kanto. He was giggling so much and clutching his trophy that he didn't realize it was a dream until a deep chuckle penetrated his thoughts.

"I hope you're dreaming of me." Alain? Kanto, Leaf and his trophy in his arms disappeared and was replaced with the hotel room and Alain with his arms wrapped securely around him. He screeched and jumped back when he realized they were both very naked.

He ended up on the floor, rattling the nightstand and dropping one of Alain's Poké Balls on the floor. The Pokémon inside was rattled and quickly came out to see what was wrong. It was Alain's Charizard, who was confused to see two naked humans before him. Alain laughed and reached down to grab Ash, pulling him back into bed while Charizard dutifully turned his back to him.

"Charizard, why don't you wait out in the balcony?" Charizard didn't have to be told twice, leaving to enjoy the morning air. Ash groaned. What a terrible way to start a morning. He turned to Alain, who was taking his sweet time adjusting to the morning light.

"Is this a…a…" Alain stretched, waiting for him to finish. He yawned. He slept really well last night. Much better than the last where he had to make sure Mairin didn't puke to death.

"A one night stand?" He paused, the words slowly registering in his brain. So much for a good morning.

"A what?" he asked coldly, though his tone gave away that he heard what he said. Ash winced. This was the Alain his friends heard about.

"I mean, yeah, right?" he inquired cautiously. Alain closed his eyes to calm himself.

"I don't do that sort of thing. Unless I gave you the implication?" Ash scratched his head.

"Well, I wouldn't know. It was my first time, after all." Alain's face was blank.

"Then no, it wasn't a one night stand." Ash slowly nodded, feeling awkward.

"O-oh. Okay." The paler of the two finally smirked, putting an arm around his shoulders. He planted a kiss on his bare neck and on his cheek.

"Fair warning. I don't like sharing. No one gets to see how cute you are in bed except me." He said it playfully, but he was dead serious. A dark feeling lingered at the thought of someone making Ash feel the way he did. But it dissipated when Ash giggled.

"Don't like it either. Ah, where are my clothes…" He shimmied out of Alain's arms to find his clothes, but stopped dead and yelled when he found that he didn't have his card key. He had only brought Alain's.

"Where. Is. It?!" he shrieked, digging through the pockets while Alain calmly got dressed. Ash threw on his boxers and shirt before checking his jeans and jacket again. Alain's arms wrapped around his midsection and pulled him into his chest.

"We'll walk back to your room. Your friends should still be there. It's barely ten." Ash made a face, stopping his search.

"Yeah…" He thought he had the key with him. What happened?

* * *

"AHH!" Serena and Bonnie were rudely awoken and screamed back, falling out of their beds. They angrily sat up and glared at the source of the noise. Clemont.

He was still in his pajamas and was holding up the two card keys for the room. He thought he was helping Ash remember Alain's key, but he totally forgot about him needing their key when he gets back!

Bonnie marched up to him and fisted her hips. " _Excuse_ me! That wakeup call was not appreciated!"

Serena sighed. "What's wrong, Clemont?"

The blonde had dramatic tears in his eyes. "I-I-I totally forgot about giving Ash our key back!"

The girls gasped dramatically, hands flying to their cheeks when they saw the cards.

"You _locked_ Ash out?!" cried Serena, hurrying to find Pikachu to help search for Ash. Bonnie looked worried.

"Clemont! What if things went south with that guy and he made Ash leave his room?!" She imagined Ash trying to wake them up, feeling abandoned by his friends and having to find another place to sleep.

"Is this how people think I am?" The sound of an unfamiliar voice made them all freeze. It was coming from outside their door. They heard Ash trying to joke with him, then the door was pounded.

"Morning, guys!" Clemont quickly opened the door to let him in. They stood up rail straight when they saw Ash wearing his clothes from last night and Alain in a different dark outfit, looking a little annoyed. He grinned at them and went to pet Pikachu before going to shower and change, but a dark spot on his neck did not go unnoticed by Serena. Oh, it was a hickey! Her cheeks went warm when she thought about what exactly could have went on in Alain's room. Clemont ushered Alain into a chair and they all sat on their beds, still embarrassed that Alain heard them.

"So uh, did you lend Ash some clothes to sleep in? He left his pajamas here," Serena began, trying to make small talk. To her relief, Alain smirked. But there was something suspicious about it…

"He didn't need them," he answered coolly. Clemont and Serena quickly understood and went red, but Bonnie blinked.

"So what'd he do?" Before Alain could answer her, the other two quickly shouted her name to keep her quiet. A sudden realization came over her.

"He slept naked?!" Clemont looked like he wanted to die in embarrassment. Serena had her arms out to try to stop her from yelling, but she was too late. Alain said nothing and held his hand out to Pikachu. The mouse quickly ran up his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Nice to see you again, Pikachu," he greeted mildly.

"Pika!" he agreed. The bathroom door opened and Ash came back out refreshed and changed. Alain quickly got up and kissed him in front of his friends, drawing shocked looks from them. He pulled away and smiled warmly.

"I want to spend the rest of our vacation together." Ash wanted to agree instantaneously, but his friends had a say in this too. Bonnie was nodding happily. This guy was great! Serena was giggling because she found their dynamic kind of cute. And they needed to make up for sounding so rude earlier. Clemont wanted to oppose it because Bonnie was a train wreck, but Ash looked happy.

Alain's phone rang, eyes instantly rolling. Mairin. He answered dully.

"Good morning, Mairin."

"Glass boat tour!" was all she said. He sighed.

"I'm with someone right now-" She suddenly screeched happily in his ear, making him cringe.

"That guy you talked about?! Bring him!" Alain grumbled at her insistence.

"He has friends-"

"Bring _them_!" she corrected hastily. "I'm at the docks with Chespie. See ya!"

She hung up and left a dial tone. He let a calm smile mask his annoyance. She was so demanding even to people she hasn't met yet.

"Does anyone want to join me and my friend on a glass boat tour?" Bonnie looked excited.

"Is your friend a girl?!" Clemont blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"Bonnie!" Oh, he could use this to distract everyone and keep Ash to himself. Snickering mentally, he led the group out of the hotel when they were ready to meet up with Mairin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a couple more shenanigans before we get to the ending! And no, Mairin won't be getting with Clemont. Bonnie just wants to find a keeper. And maybe some more smut. Who knows? Please let me know if the smut was at least decent!


	4. Silk Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans with this group and a few characters get introduced! Please bear in mind that the tags have been updated as well.
> 
> WARNING: We have some more smut! I couldn't help it! It's closer to the bottom.

 

The glass boat tour involved being on the ocean and it was required to wear a bathing suit because it was a splash zone. Of course Clemont with overboard with his surf suit with a built-in flotation device. Ash wore blue swim trunks with a beach themed T-shirt. Bonnie and Serena both wore pink Pokémon one pieces. Serena's looked like a Milotic and Bonnie a Corsola. The older of the two frowned when she saw Bonnie prance around with Dedenne.

"Hey, Bonnie. I think it'd be best if you don't wear anything Corsola-related. Apparently the Mareanie attack them in nature. We wouldn't want to get them confused." At this, Bonnie looked apprehensive. It was just a bathing suit and she really wanted to wear this one!

"Oh...okay." She found a souvenir shirt and put it on to cover any of the Corsola patterns. Thinking they were ready, they got out of their room with their card keys and Pokémon. Alain had gone back to his room to change and came out in black and red swim trunks and a thin grey hoodie. He reached out to hold Ash's hand and gestured for the others to follow him to the docks. Bonnie and Serena were secretly cooing behind them as Ash was excitedly going on about his Lapras when they walked by Lapras riders.

The docks were still somewhat empty because it was early and people were recovering from partying the night before. A girl with red hair and clutching a glass boat tour brochure was waiting for them at the vendor's.

"Hi!" greeted Mairin, waving wildly with her Chespin beside her. She wore a green Chespin-inspired one piece and khakis in the summer weather. She gunned it to Ash, eyes sparkling as she shook his free hand. She pretended not to notice the hickey on his neck. Apparently Alain was ruthless even in bed.

"I'm Mairin! Alain's only friend who should be grateful that I even exist instead of complaining," she glared over at him, but he grunted unintelligibly and tugged Ash out of her hold.

"I should be more grateful that you haven't completely ruined my vacation." She rightfully ignored him to exchange introductions with the others, then pointed at a boat preparing to sail.

"This boat has a glass bottom so we can view water Pokémon! We should buy the tickets before they run out!" She got a head start in running, nearly tripping if it hadn't been for Chespie saving her with Vine Whip. The others laughed and joined her to buy their tickets.

While the others bought theirs, Alain stopped Ash from pulling out his wallet and paid for the both of them. Ash made a displeased face. He had wanted to pay for the both of them to thank Alain for the drinks that other night. Seeing him pout, Alain patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I wanted to pay for the both of us. You can get the next one," he promised. Though he'd make sure it'd be something cheap. Ash grinned and followed the others into the boat. They took their seats with the glass bottom taking up most of the floor. Everyone had at least one Pokémon with them to enjoy the ride. Serena had Slyveon, Clemont had Bunnelby and Bonnie with Dedenne. Mairin and Chespie were in awe with the pristine glass floor of the boat as they were ready to take off. Alain's Pokémon were too heavy for the ride, opting to let his Unfezant out to spread his wings and fly over them. He and Ash watched him soar in the sky lazily while Pikachu and the others were chasing each other in the boat.

"I have an Unfezant back at home. A girl," he added, noting the red wattle around the eyes. His didn't have one and brown markings rather than the male's green. Alain smiled slyly.

"Oh, you do? We should introduce them." He meant as in romantically, didn't he? See? He wasn't so dense after all.

"What makes you think mine will accept yours so easily?" he asked, tone playful. Alain shrugged.

"If the trainers have good chemistry, it's not so hard." He ignored his racing heart to keep up with the joke.

"I'm a protective parent." Alain didn't even wait a beat. His arm was around Ash's shoulders, sliding up to brush his fingers along the back of his neck. Ash unconsciously shivered, wavering more when Alain slid closer to blow softly into his ear.

"And I'm very good at distracting." Ash quickly grabbed him by the front of his shirt, torn between throwing him off the boat and making out with him.

"Look! A Magikarp!" Oh thank you, Bonnie. Who knew those words would ever reach his mind. He shook off the feeling Alain easily made and ran to kneel on the glass and watch the Pokémon swim by. Several Pokémon like Wailmer and Dewgong made huge splashes and got the tour group wet. The shirt he was wearing was useless, getting wet and clinging to his skin. Bonnie and Serena had taken off theirs to bask in the water with their bathing suits. Clemont already activated his flotation device just in case he ended up overboard. Mairin tucked her khakis in her beach bag to enjoy the water while Alain took off his shirt when the water felt icy against his skin. Ash was shivering in his shirt, Alain taking note and grabbing the hem. The breeze was too cold even in the heat.

"You'll need to take this off." Ash reeled back, snatching the shirt out of his hands.

"I can do it!" he assured loudly. Alain blinked, but realized why he was acting so nervous. His smirk made it to his lips.

"Ash, I wouldn't do anything shameless to you in public." Mairin slanted a look in his direction.

"Don't believe him. I saw that hickey he gave you." Remembering how Alain bit him last night, Ash slapped his neck. He quickly bunched his shirt up to his neck in a makeshift scarf before being occupied with Clemont and Bunnelby needing help to keep Dedenne and Bonnie from jumping in to join the Pokémon.

Alain glared at Mairin. "Don't make me look like a sexual deviant."

She shrugged. "Maybe if you stopped teasing the poor guy, you wouldn't look like one."

"Not my fault he's so cute and easy to tease," he grumbled. She giggled, clearing her throat.

"Oh, he's really cute," she affirmed, cackling more when she received a hard glare from him.

"He's mine," he hissed. She waved him away and went back to talking to Serena about a Milotic that jumped out. Alain was a little peeved that his mark was being covered, but Ash was probably embarrassed to show people that he had sex.

The boat suddenly jolted, sending everyone standing to the ground. Ash was one of them in the heap. The shirt around his neck tightened when someone was grabbing for something to hold onto, causing him to gasp out and push the person off. Alain panicked to take it off and help him sit up. Air rushed back into lungs, clinging to Alain to stay balanced as the boat rocked continuously.

"W-what's going on?" he asked, holding onto him tighter. Before Alain could think, a blur of light blue and purple hopped onto the boat edge. It had spines all over and glared at the group menacingly. The captain of the boat began to panic.

"AH! A MAREANIE!" Not just one, it had friends. More and more hopped in and some were latching onto the glass bottom from below, piercing with their spines to worm their way in. The patrons were all flipping out and unsure what to do.

"They're getting in the boat!"

"They're cracking the glass!" Ash had to check if his friends were okay. Serena and Mairin were screaming and holding each other while their Pokémon were fending off the Mareanie that scooted close. He saw Clemont holding onto Bonnie to protect her, then glared at the bathing suit she wore. He wasn't the only one. The Mareanie were glaring too.

"Bonnie, are you fucking wearing a Corsola bathing suit after we JUST said not to?!" Ash rarely cursed unless in situations under extreme stress. This was one of them. Bonnie cried out and clung to Clemont as a Mareanie charged at her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think Mareanie were dumb enough to think that a bathing suit was a Corsola!" All at once, the Mareanie turned and gave her the nastiest glares. Serena was screaming as her and Mairin whirled each other around to avoid a Spike Cannon.

"Bonnie! Take that back!" She screeched them out, ducking with Clemont when a Spike Cannon was sent their way. Her apologies weren't getting through to them. Ash only saw one exit and Alain was quick to follow. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder so he wouldn't lose him.

"JUMP SHIP!" Both boys ran to the edge and dove into the ocean. No one argued with them. People were jumping in too.

When Ash and Pikachu hit the water, Alain wasn't far behind. Their friends were close by and had returned their Pokémon into their balls to save them the trip of going into the water. Clemont was being clung to by the girls as his invention worked as a life ring. Bonnie had wisely put on a shirt to disguise herself from the Mareanie. Clemont waved at the boys with a free arm.

"There's not a lot of space, but please grab ahold!" he offered as Mairin and Serena adjusted their grips on his suit. Alain held onto Ash and swam close to their friends. Unfezant flew down to them, worryingly chirping to his trainer. He nodded and smiled.

"We're okay. Go get help!" he ordered. Unfezant acknowledged and took off into the direction of a lifeguard.

* * *

"Our apologies for not properly protecting you from the Mareanie!" The captain and his crew bowed to the tour group once they had all been rescued. People were rightfully upset and wanted their money back. Luckily they were given access to a fancy resort area for the day and didn't have to head back to the hotel. They were going to enjoy themselves outside and use the spas here for the day. Serena and Mairin were quick to go into the spa area for a massage. Clemont went to take a nap and Bonnie decided to use the pool to put the swimsuit to use. Alain and Ash were left to explore the resort with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'll go get us some water!" offered Ash, running off to find the nearest bar. Alain watched as he left and smiled, taking time to sigh and admire the resort. Their hotel was great, but the resort seemed less crowded since it was VIP. After a near-death experience, they better be VIP.

"Alola, gorgeous!" A woman's voice reached his ears. His smile disappeared, replaced by a scowl and unfriendly blue eyes. The woman was flirtatious in a bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her brilliant red hair was wavy and cascading down her back, on her shoulder was a Skitty. She grinned and gave him a wink.

"Want to play with me?" she asked seductively. He cringed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm taken." He sounded cold and dismissive. She giggled, unabashed by his rejection.

"I won't tell anyone. It'll be between us." He scoffed.

"There is no us. Back off." She tried to hug his arm, but he dodged before she connected.

"There doesn't have to be. Just one night? No strings attached." She pouted and gave him pitiful, begging eyes. He was really starting to hate the phrase 'one night.'

Ash calling out his name calmed him significantly. He moved to meet him halfway, aware that she was upset that he walked away from her. Ash was holding two bottles of water, head tilting when he saw Alain with the woman. Pikachu giggled softly when he saw how annoyed Alain looked. Alain made it to Ash and smiled warmly. He caressed his cheek and leaned in.

"You're so cute." His tongue went into his mouth before their lips touched. Ash's eyes widened, nearly dropping the bottles as heat shot through his veins. The woman's jaw dropped in surprise, hightailing it to save her the embarrassment. Sensing her leave, Alain's eyes flashed open and hesitantly pulled away. Ash's flushed face reminded him too much of last night. He quickly shook his head and started to laugh nervously.

"H-here!" He handed him a bottle, hastily wrenching his open to gulp some down and keep the heat in check. What was that kiss all about?! He looked at Pikachu in hopes that he had an answer, but the mouse provided nothing. Alain chuckled and drank, losing his smile again when another woman approached them. She had long green hair in two pigtails and wore grey overalls with the insignia of the resort. Her eyes were sparkling like Mairin's when she met Ash.

"Alola! I'm Mallow and I run the restaurant here! Are you two a couple?" Alain figured she wasn't trying to chase either of them. Ash laughed.

"Yeah! You could say that." He blushed and glanced at Alain, whose smile returned. She clapped her hands together.

"I knew it! This is the perfect timing! I'm trying my hand at making wedding cakes. But first!" She turned and gestured for them to follow her. Ash panicked. Did she say wedding cakes? Did they even look like they were engaged? Alain wasn't even trying to stop her, following her into a separate room.

The room was decked out with flowers and chairs, pristine as if tended to every day. There was a table at the far end of the room with a huge glass vase. Mallow grinned over her shoulder.

"What regions are you from?" she asked, heading to a little closet.

"I'm from Kalos. He's from Kanto," Alain answered before Ash could ask why. She nodded and disappeared inside the closet. Ash was getting a good look of the place. It looked really nice, but this looked like a-

"Sorry to keep you waiting~!" she sang, popping out with two small vases of sand. She set them next to the bigger vase on the table. Ash's mouth went dry. At home, Leaf and his mother talked with each other over a picture of this exact setting.

"What _is_ this?!" he squeaked, afraid of the answer. Pikachu already deduced it and panicked. Mallow giggled apologetically for not explaining.

"The chapel for couples who are here to elope! Blessings to your marriage!" she congratulated. Alain wasn't even arguing with her. But Ash had to stop this before he was going to have a shotgun wedding while sober. He'd make Pikachu fire a Thunderbolt if he had to.

"Wait a minute! We aren't-" Alain stepped forward to the table.

"So you mix the sands together in ceremony?" He was ignoring Ash and picking up the two small tubes of sand. He acted like he was on a tour rather than being coerced into a marriage. She nodded.

"Yep! To signify that you and your husband are one! And it's not sand from our beaches. One is from Kalos and the other is from Kanto. We have a lot of people come here for weddings so we fly in sand from their home regions so they can marry in peace. If they're from the same region, we used different colors." Ash growled.

"We aren't getting married!" Again, he was ignored. Pikachu's cheeks sparked in response. Alain smiled a little.

"That's good to hear. For the future." She finally blinked in confusion. Ash sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Finally_ she was listening. Pikachu relaxed and nodded with Alain.

"Y-you two-" Alain chuckled when Ash was visibly frustrated at being ignored.

"Haven't been dating for a whole day yet. You could say this is our first." She gasped, turning red and bowing her head.

"I'm so sorry! P-please ignore me!" She ran to take the sand back, shoving them into the closet before ushering them outside. Ash was grumbling, Alain putting an arm around his shoulder and giving him a shake. Mallow kept spouting apologies as she dragged her feet to the kitchen in defeat.

"I'm so dumb…I am so sorry I put you guys through that. Please don't break up because of it." Alain chuckled.

"It's going to take a lot to get rid of me." Ash finally gave Mallow a pat on the back. She was forgiven even though she almost got them hitched.

"It was a mistake. Luckily the ceremony wasn't finished." She sniffed, comical tears running down her face.

"Yeah…you're free to have the cake I made." She let them into the kitchen where an elaborate cake was sitting on the counter. It was three small tiers that had some tropical flowers placed on it and colored like a sunset. She cut them a piece and gave Pikachu a plate of Pokémon food before going back to work. They took a seat at a booth in the small dining area of the restaurant to have their cake. Alain forked up a piece and held it out to his boyfriend, who eyed in suspiciously.

"What?" he asked cautiously. Alain chuckled.

"To celebrate our marriage." Pikachu giggled over his food. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Funny," he replied sarcastically before taking a huge bit of his own cake. Alain feigned a disappointed sigh.

"You don't want to marry me?" He could've won an award with how upset he looked. Ash coughed out in surprise, wiping his mouth when he regained breath.

"Y-you're screwing with me." Alain smirked.

"Well, I did." Ash ignored what he meant as he thought about the chapel.

"Alain, we're not even that serious to think about something like marriage." All joking aside, Alain frowned. Maybe Ash misunderstood what he had wanted that night at the bar. While the idea of a one night stand was off the table, he wasn't gunning for a friends-with-benefits type of relationship either. He reached out to grab his hand.

"Ash, sleeping together is pretty serious to me. If you're upset that we didn't formally date first, then I don't mind starting that now. Traditionally I should've seduced you properly before asking you to bed, but I didn't." Ash swallowed thickly.

"T-then why didn't you?" Alain bit the inside of his cheek. His answer wasn't exactly backed by logic.

"I just didn't," he answered. "I already knew what I wanted."

Ash smiled a little. "You seem so sure."

Feeling the tension lift a little, Alain laughed. "It comes with being a champion. Wouldn't you know about that?"

Ash giggled to himself and nodded. "So dating comes after sleeping together?"

"And during," Alain added with a firm look. Ash giggled again, regaining his confidence.

"I wouldn't mind." He shouldn't have said that with such a face. He found himself on his back in the booth with Alain on top of him. His eyes were filled with lust.

"You wouldn't?" he asked huskily. Ash's face was blazing red.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything like this in public!" Alain smirked.

"I did. But I never said anything about if no one was around." The restaurant was closed for a few hours to prepare for dinner. While Ash was excited about having sex with him again, he didn't want to do it here! He looked around wildly for an excuse, seeing Pikachu eating happily without a care in the world.

"P-Pikachu's here!" Pikachu jumped and looked over at them, eyes widening in surprise when he saw their position. His trainer was so shameless!

"Uh, we're here too!" Mairin's voice had both of them sitting up instantly. She was standing over the table with her hands on her hips. With her were the others with blushes on their faces.

"We were looking for you two and we heard Ash yelling," explained Serena, avoiding looking them in the eye. Bonnie giggled.

"If we waited a few minutes, we'd have a show!" Clemont's glasses fogged up from his heated blush.

"Bonnie!" he shouted. Serena giggled and finally looked at them kindly.

"Maybe we should have lunch now. I'm hungry!" Mairin grinned evilly.

"Not as hungry as Alain is!" Alain was glaring coldly at her.

"You have no idea." Ash finally pushed him off to sit up.

"Let's go eat!" The group finally noticed the plates on the table.

"What was that?" asked Clemont as the two got out of the booth. Ash scowled at the memory.

"Wedding cake." At the sound of a wedding, the girls cooed.

"Really? Who?" Ash seethed and stomped out with Pikachu loyally following him. Alain chuckled and went after them. Confused, the others shrugged it off and rambled behind them about ideas for lunch.

* * *

During lunch, Mairin took a huge bite of her cake and grabbed out a brochure that looked familiar to the others.

"I saw this forest walk-" Flashes of a screaming and crying clicked in their brains. Nope.

"Not going," they said in unison, remembering the Bewear incident. She paused, pouting from being shot down.

"I didn't even finish! It's to see these Pokémon that can change their forms through nectar!" Ash took a sip of his juice.

"A Bewear wasn't supposed to be in the tour and it still showed up," he pointed out. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie nodded in agreement while Alain held back his laughter. Chespie shared his concerns because he would be the one running if Mairin fell (which she would), prompting Mairin to give up.

* * *

They spent their day at the resort, swimming in the pools and even congratulating a couple that had come for their honeymoon. Ash kept a straight face when Alain gave him a sly smile and nudged him when the couple poured the sand of their home region into the larger vase. The resort threw a dinner party for their patrons and for the tour group for the night, offering free food and drinks. Ash wasn't one to deny free food, eating happily with the others at their private table. Bonnie clapped her hands together over her plate.

"We should get a drink to toast!" Serena pouted.

"To what?" The blonde giggled.

"The Mareanie! Without them we wouldn't be here!" It was ironic to say the least. The others laughed and agreed. Ash wiped his mouth and scooted his chair back.

"I'll get them!" he offered. He stood up to get them drinks from the outside bar, squeezing Alain's shoulder as he passed him. Mairin snickered when Alain fondly watched him leave.

"Smitten?" she asked merrily as the others giggled at him. Alain grunted and stabbed his food with a fork.

Ash ordered six Lumenades and waited by the bar for his drinks. He smiled as the happy married couple danced slowly together to the romance song played in their honor. It didn't seem bad to spend a night here especially since they didn't have to pay. Their Pokémon were all playing pool volleyball with his and Alain's furiously spiking the ball at one another with their moves. Even Pikachu was worked up and used his Iron Tail for the exchanges. He'd have to scold them later so they would be mindful to not break anything.

"E-excuse me!" said a voice behind him, shy and nervous. Ash perked up and turned, smiling at a blonde girl wearing a pink sundress. She bowed her head.

"H-hi! I-I'm Mira! I'm a huge fan! I watched the Kanto League when you won and I wanted to tell you that I've always-" She stopped when there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. It felt tense and ominous. But Ash was cluelessly smiling as he waited for her to finish. M-maybe it was-

"Um, never mind! I wouldn't want Misty to get the wrong idea!" Ash blinked. He thought of the Cerulean gym leader back at home whose strong water-types defended her gym. What did Misty have to do with this?

It was Alain who made the atmosphere tense, glaring at the girl and becoming more irritated when she mentioned another girl's name as if she and Ash were involved. He stepped up behind Ash and put a hand on his shoulder, switching to a charming smile so Ash would be none the wiser. Mira glanced over and gasped, hand flying to her mouth as a blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"Alain Sycamore? O-oh, you two are-!" She quickly shut her mouth and bowed again. "Forgive me! I'll leave! Enjoy your night!" She fled before Ash could ask her what she was talking about. Alain felt bitterer than before.

"Who's Misty?" he asked icily. Ash grinned as he remembered her.

"My friend back at home! She's the first I made when I left Pallet Town for my journey." Alain frowned. Ash's smile was too warm with nostalgia. From what the girl was saying, it didn't seem like a simple friendship.

"A friend? Nothing more?" Ash nodded confidently. Ah, Alain had an idea now. Misty had felt more for Ash than he did for her. Maybe he was overthinking it and people thought they appeared closer than they were, but he was comfortable in staying skeptical. After all, who wouldn't fall for Ash?

* * *

The night was spent drinking and ended when Alain wound up holding the tattered remains of a volleyball. It was hard to believe it had once been something whole. Ash was sighing as his Pokémon had equally guilty looks on their faces. He had given them a proper scolding about their intense volleyball game, but didn't punish them too much because they weren't the reason the ball had popped.

The culprit was Alain's Bisharp, who couldn't look at Alain because of shame. The trainer growled.

"Bisharp," he scolded. The Pokémon finally looked up with a panicked look on his face.

"Bi-bisharp!" he shouted, pointing accusingly at Ash's group and his companions who pretended as if they didn't hear him. Alain shook his head.

"I don't care if they were using their moves too. _Your_ move popped the ball! Because-" he knocked on his blade, "you have an axe on your head. Why were you even using Iron Head in a volleyball game? You're supposed to hit it _up_!"

He was ranting now, not appreciating the bevy of excuses Bisharp was volleying his way. His mood wasn't that great either because of the new info about a potential love rival. All Pokémon were banned from using their moves during games, which was a ban that shouldn't have to be put in place but apparently they needed it.

* * *

After punishing and lecturing was done, they had to figure out how they would be dividing up the group to sleep. Bonnie, Mairin and Serena were going to share a room so they would have a pillow fight with their Pokémon. Clemont would get his own room with his, secretly wanting nothing to do with the growing tension between Ash and Alain. He was 100% sure with where it was leading and wanted to sleep without hearing the sheets shift. Alain didn't mind at all. They received their keys and headed to their rooms, wishing each other good night and making plans to head back to their hotel tomorrow morning. Pikachu went with Clemont to give his trainer privacy. He almost got an unwanted show in the restaurant earlier and didn't want a repeat.

Both males were silent as they made their way to their room. Alain and Ash showered separately with the younger of the two the last to go in. Alain sat on the bed in plain black boxers while Ash headed in. As he waited, Alain used his phone to gather up more info on Misty Waterflower, annoyed when he saw a picture of her, Ash and another boy posing with a badge Ash got. She looked too friendly getting close to him, sometimes hugging him too intimately. He would've been annoyed with the guy too if it hadn't been for a second picture of him getting dragged away from a Nurse Joy by Misty. He was attracted to girls and not Ash. A picture of just those two were like seeing two best friends causing havoc. He didn't have a problem with him.

Ash finished his shower and walked out while rubbing his hair to get rid of any wetness. He saw Alain sitting in bed with his back to him, a picture of Misty on screen. He frowned, but he opted to let Alain explain himself.

"Whatcha doin'?" he questioned, sitting behind him. Alain didn't hide.

"I wanted to find out more about this Misty person. You two seemed pretty close." Ash nodded silently. Alain dug his fingers into the sheets.

"She seemed to like you, getting closer to you as time went on." The Kantonian realized where this was leading. He was jealous. Ugh, he and Misty were friends! He didn't lie about that. And he was going to prove how little Misty meant to their relationship. He got up to go into the closet to find what he needed. This resort catered to honeymoons so it supplied rooms with some extra accessories. After some digging, he found some silk tucked away neatly that unraveled with ease when he picked it up. His heart raced and what he would do next, but his confidence never wavered. He wanted to do this. For him and Alain.

Alain sighed. He had probably upset Ash with his jealousy. He couldn't help the feeling despite the ugliness it brought. Still, he didn't want him to feel bad. Before he could apologize, his sight went black as his eyes were covered from behind. His phone fell from his hands as they flew up to the obstruction.

"What are you-" Ash quickly tied the cloth around his eyes.

"I don't want you to see. It's embarrassing." Alain blinked behind the silk.

"I don't mind." Ash wasn't listening.

"I do." His answer was a scoff from the Kalosian.

"Ash, seriously?" After having sex and seeing all of him, he was embarrassed?

"Yes!" Ash replied firmly. Another swatch of silk went around Alain's wrists as both hands were tied behind his back. His hands shook like his nerves as he tied a decent knot. He was being really bold. Alain wasn't worried. In fact, he was excited. He scooted further into the bed so there was less risk of falling off. The excitement grew when Ash sat in his lap, facing him and leaning in to touch his forehead with his.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered. Alain couldn't see him, but his eyes bore into his passed the silk.

"Yes," he answered with no hesitation. Ash sighed.

"Then why didn't you believe me when I said she was a friend?" Alain breathed out to stay level-headed.

"I trust you. I don't trust a person I've never met." His chest warmed at his sincerity. Misty really didn't mean any harm deep down despite her stubborn personality.

"I didn't like Misty that way growing up. I like you." He felt something twitch underneath him, keeping quiet to savor the moment.

"I like you too, Ash." Ash dipped his head down to the crook of Alain's neck, playfully nibbling before sinking his teeth into the flesh. It was time to repay him for the mark he left on him. A guttural sound escaped his mouth, wrenching his hands to try and get himself free. He trusted Ash for sure, but he effortlessly teased him with so few movements that it turned him on more than anything else they had done earlier today. The knot was weak. It would only take seconds to undo it, but he decided to leave it alone. He wanted Ash to take the reins before he would switch their positions and dominate him.

Ash bit delicately compared to Alain. He didn't want to hurt him, just mark him so he could live with the embarrassment. Wait. He froze. Alain always wore a scarf. There would be no point in marking him if he could easily cover it. He quickly jumped off his lap to go through Alain's clothes. Alain called for him in confusion, but he ignored him to find the blue scarf. The cloth was stuffed into Ash's jacket to hide before he was back on Alain's lap. He laughed nervously before going back to biting his neck again. Alain took it patiently.

"Is something the matter? What were you doing?" he asked. Ash groaned. He racked his brain for an excuse, but even the dumbest excuse was better than admitting the truth.

"Ssssssomething." The Kalosian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright." Ash was surprised.

"Really? You're not gonna try and pester me for an answer?" Alain chuckled at his response.

"I told you that I trust you, didn't I?" He had a point there. He didn't realize how far of a point it was.

Both were wearing next to nothing, which made this next part easier. But he needed to find them to make it happen. He got up again and giggled to himself when he heard Alain growl at his absence. He didn't have to look long. The nightstand had a bunch of condoms and lubes. It was strange that the lube was already warm.

"The room comes stocked with condoms and lube?" he asked aloud. The resort didn't seem like it was raunchy. The honeymoons seemed pretty quiet and anything intimate was subtle and meant for closed doors. Alain shifted a bit on the bed.

"I asked for them before we came in," he stated simply, pleased that they were quick to fill out their needs. Ash snorted as he picked up a condom and bottle.

"That's a little perverted of you." The paler male smirked.

"Am I the perverted one when _you're_ looking for them?" he shot back. Ash pouted. Man, did that mean he was a pervert? Argh, can anyone blame him? His boxers hit the ground before he climbed into bed.

He was back in Alain's lap, tugging the boxers aside so he could pull his cock out. He was surprised that Alain was so calm. He was really forward the first time they did it. But maybe tying him up was leaning on his favor because Ash was still trying to get used to this. Alain seemed experienced, ignoring the pang of jealousy in his heart that maybe he had done this before with someone else. But he had him and he was intent on keeping him.

He squeezed lube onto his hands, hearing Alain's calm breathing that soothed his erratic heartbeats. He reached out and grasped Alain's cock, smiling when he heard a groan escape his mouth.

"D-does it feel good?" he asked quietly. His hand moved up and down, drawing out more of Alain's groans.

"Yesss," he hissed, slowly jerking his hips up to meet his hand. Ash was embarrassed at this point. He made Alain feel this way? And Alain made him feel…

He stopped when he realized that his other hand was moving towards his ass. The intense lust in his veins pushed him to continue, his finger slowly sinking into inside of him. A breathy moan squeaked out into his partner's ear, cock hardening at the sound.

"Are you touching yourself?" he asked, fists clenching to move. Ash nodded. Alain focused on self-control.

"Let me see." He needed something more than just hearing and feeling him. Ash furiously shook his head.

"N-no!" Alain growled. His cock throbbed and begged to be inside him.

"I want more, Ash." The tanned male smiled to himself. His fingers stretched himself out for him. His hand around Alain stopped moving and reached for the condom. He set the wrapper between his teeth and tore, taking the condom out to put around Alain.

"I-I'm gonna ride you," he announced, swallowing when Alain's lips twitched upward. "But you can't move!"

Alain lost his smile. "You're asking for a hell of a lot. But I promise."

Ash laughed a bit. "I know."

He trembled as he lifted his hips, nudging the tip of Alain's cock to his ass. As promised, Alain stayed perfectly still. It wasn't easy, but he used every ounce of patience he had to stop himself from tearing off the restraints. When Ash sank down, they both groaned out. Ash didn't expect to fill himself so deeply and Alain didn't fully prepare himself to be squeezed deliciously by Ash's inner walls. The younger of the two panted in his ear, hips moving up and down his partner's cock. He didn't wait to adjust. He didn't want to. He needed Alain more. He tried to angle himself to find the spot Alain used to make him scream. A sudden electric spark shot up his spine when the tip of his cock brushed against his prostate.

"A-Alain!" he screamed. Alain had mostly been silent, groaning gutturally with each bounce. He was dying to thrust his hips up into Ash's tight body, but held back. Ash continued to bounce, riding close to his orgasm. The nerves in his body were so sensitive that even Alain's breath on his chest sent his reactions into overdrive.

"I-I c-can't anymore! It's too much!" His hips stuttered, unable to hold his weight and finish. His muscles were too sore. Alain's fingers caressed the silk around his wrists, pulling and feeling its hold come apart.

"Let me help." The silk fell from his wrists, one arm suddenly encasing Ash in a grip while the other whipped off the blindfold to see how wrecked Ash was becoming. He gasped in surprise, then screamed when his hips were slammed down to meet his cock. Alain thrust up, bringing Ash down so he could feel every inch on him inside. His prostate was continuously pressed against and rubbed, each touch tightening himself around Alain.

"Ah! A-Arceus…" he moaned, pouting when he met Alain's bright blue eyes. "W-when were you able to get free?"

Alain smirked, never pausing his movements. "For a while," he admitted. "But it was more than fun to have you be so forward. It's very hard to hold back."

His cock slammed into his prostate again, sending Ash into an orgasm. His head flew back when he came, body twitching until Alain grabbed ahold of him and slammed him back down. Alain came inside of the condom, his cock buried deep inside of him. His hips shuddered as his orgasm spread across his body in a hot surge. He smirked to himself when Ash came undone, panting heavily as Alain lifted him off his dick. Ash's cum stained both their bodies, causing Alain to laugh tiredly.

"Have to take another shower. Join me?" Ash didn't have time to answer when he lifted him into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom. Ash yawned and cuddled into his chest.

"Mmh…don't wanna. Sleep." Alain rolled his eyes.

"No, take a shower with me." Ash stretched and slowly let himself down on the shower floor. Alain turned on the water, making him yell when water rained on him. Alain got playfully whacked on the chest, both laughing and kissing each other with Ash against the wall.

They took a shower when they finally noticed their fingers getting pruney. Getting into bed was quite an affair when Alain spooned Ash in a way so he could feel him up. After a couple slaps and giggles, Ash fell asleep in his arms. Before he too could fall asleep, Alain remembered his phone. Ash made him drop it. Must be on the floor.

He untangled himself from Ash, looking over the edge he had sat on when Ash had tied him up. The phone was on the floor like he thought. Turning the screen on, he saw it was left on the pictures of Misty and Ash. Bitterness reeled into his throat, swallowed down when he felt Ash fidget next to him. He trusted Ash when he said he didn't have anything with Misty beyond friendship, but seeing Misty touch and hold him in a way that Alain did had his blood steaming. He was going to run into Misty anyhow some time down the road. He didn't intend on breaking up with Ash any time soon if ever. She was going to have to realize that.

As he held Ash, he smiled into his hair before falling asleep. His arms were locked protectively around him.

* * *

In the morning, Ash had to cling to Alain so he could walk straight to breakfast. Bonnie didn't say much about it because she didn't get it, but Serena and Clemont laughed nervously and pretended they didn't notice. Mairin, however, didn't stay silent. She looked up in shock when Ash toddled to his chair.

"Arceus, Alain! You _are_ a sex deviant!" Alain pretended not to notice people looking up in both horror and knowing smiles. The smiles came from newlyweds. He threw a bread roll at her to shut her up while Ash paid extra attention to his cereal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ash and Alain are pretty serious now and I introduced Misty as a potential love rival. Is she as bad as Alain thinks she is? Thanks for reading! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be sex later.


End file.
